


Kagerou Daze - Heat Haze Daze

by SacredShiroiWrites



Series: Shiroi's 2 am SongFic [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm writing this at 2 am, M/M, My First AO3 Post, OOC, Rio died, Song: Kagerou Daze, Songfic, Very OOC, Yuuto's POV, idk how to write, kind of gruesome, my first songfic, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredShiroiWrites/pseuds/SacredShiroiWrites
Summary: You died over and over again.Yuuto woke up at the same date over and over again. Seeing his lover died all over again and again.Can he stop the loop?
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto/Kikyou Rio
Series: Shiroi's 2 am SongFic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869265
Kudos: 10





	Kagerou Daze - Heat Haze Daze

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wip that i have from a month ago that i just finished at 2 am because of the insomnia i got. So I'm just going to warn ya guys that this sucks, and also this fic is my first fic after i hiatus on writing fic in 2017, so you guys just know how much this suck. So umm... enjoy i guess??
> 
> Best enjoy while listening to the song.
> 
> P.S: Please don't roast me :'))  
> P.P.S: English is not my first language, Indonesian are my first language. So that's why the english is suck on this one. So sorry in advance.

You die over and over again.

It was summer time. Both of us sitting at a bench in a park, overlooking the traffic crosswalk. You were patting on the cat you have on your lap with that tan hand you have. I look at my phone, the time was 12:30 in the 15th of August. The weather was great with no single cloud above.

You then let out your voice while still patting on the cat. "Y'know Goryou… I kinda dislike the summer time." You say those line with brave confidence, then you look at me while smiling.

Then you talk about any other stuff, like the band, rehearsals, all of them. Which is kinda odd considering you don't talk a lot, but i enjoy the time you let out all your thoughts.

But then…

"The cat ran away…" You ran following the cat trail to the lonely paved black road. The cat looks you in the eyes while it sits at the crosswalk side. You try to grab it but it ran again, you chase it again and as soon you start to run on the crosswalk, the walk sign turns red and a truck is headed towards you.

"RIO, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I scream and try to get you away from the road… but it was to late.

The truck hits you, your blood is everywhere on the street, there's even some of pieces of bones juts out from your body. The scene is too much for me to bare, gulping to the smell of the surrounding air makes me very sick while my knees become weak. I cried out to you but your lifeless body didn't responds. Suddenly i see a figure on the other side of the road, he looks a lot like me!? Even tho he's far than where i am, i can hear his voice.

_"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get."_ After that he disappeared. I feel a sudden headache and i got unconscious because of it.

  
  


I hear birds chirping as i opened my eyes. I'm in my own apartment. I search my bed for my phone and once i got a hold of my phone, i look at the time. It's 12 somethin noon at the 14th of August.

_"Was that all just a dream?"_ I thought to myself. Yet it feel so real. I feel frustrated as i hear the crickets outside crying very loudly in my head. 

I go to the park to meet you. And i once pulled back to the dreams i have last night. The same old park, the same bench, and a same cat sitting on your lap. You say the same thing as in my dream. I feel sick in the inside.

"Goryou, what's wrong?" I shook my head as i hear you call my name.

"Eh? Is something weird about me Rio?" 

"You seem thinking about something, is there something on your mind perhaps?" 

I shook my head and reply to your answer "Nothing really, no need to worry." After finishing the sentence i let out a small awkward laugh to break the tension.

As you talk, the cat manage to run away from you. The aftermath of the dream i had last night made me instinctively grab your hand. I don't want that the dream i have last night to become real. I look at you in the eyes very seriously while holding your hand so tightly.

"Goryou?" 

"Rio, maybe we should leave this place for now." You nod as we walk away from the park. I chatted with you until come across a place where's there a construction work going on in the moment. We stop walking for a bit. I sighed as i relieved that… the accident in my dream doesn't become true… yet or so i thought. 

People look to the sky pointing to the crane above the road we’re in. The crane holds a lot of construction pipe on it’s trunk and it looks like it started to loose its balance over it. Everyone is basically screaming because of it. As we i try to move us to safer area, you refuse and starts to go off. I tried to chase you off but it’s no use. As i chase you, one of the pipe fall down on to you, puncture your back onto your chest. The scenery is too gruesome for me to be even in there. Suddenly i hear the same voice that i heard in my dream, that same figure looks at me with his very dead eyes with a smirk painted on his face as he spoke into my mind,

_“I told you already, what you see is exactly what you’re gonna get. No matter how you try to change it, you can’t.”_ I just want his voice gone from my head, it’s making me out of my mind. I change my gaze now towards your dying body. Your eyes began to lose its soul. As you lay on your own blood, pinned down by a construction pipe, you looked at me for the last time. The way you looked at me is just… unsettling, i see a dark smile is painted on your face as you looked at me until you drop dead.

  
  


I awoke again in my room, and that’s when i realized… the time loops all over again to the day of August 14th, the day you die. I need to change it no matter what. I don’t want you to die! 

I go to the park to see you again, the same spot, the same black cat. Try to avoid any accidents, but it seems very much almost impossible. Every time you always die, even if i try to save you numerous time. Today you died because of falling over on the pass over. The next time i try to save you, you died by an accident cause by a knife. And another one, and another one, and another one. I will always see the same figure still there, looking at me with his cold, dead, and lifeless eyes with a smirk to top it off. He looks like that he’s mocking the hell out of me for whatever i did to save you, while saying the words “What you see is exactly what you’re gonna get.” I hate it. I really hate it. But I’m not going to give up on you.

.

.

.

It’s been 10 years that this day been looping. 10 years i couldn’t save you. That’s when something “clicked” on my mind. The same day going on a loop, and i know there’s going to have an ending. An idea pops up in my mind. If could trade my soul for you, i will take it.

I got to the park, where all the event started. We sat on the same park bench as before. You’re petting the same cat as before. You talk about how you dislike the the summertime just as the same as the first time i heard it. After chit-chatting quiet a while, the cat finally decided to go away from your lap. We chased it until it stop on the middle of the crosswalk. I see the truck coming in shortly after that. As you want to cross the road, i pushed you aside.

The truck hit me instead of you. It hit me very hard. My blood started painting the road. I see your eyes tearing as you look at my dying body. You breathe in a gulp of air, you can smell the blood aroma from the distance. Your legs weakens and you fall down, becoming a sobbing mess. You scream my name over and over again, the only thing that i could do to respond is lifting a finger, even that is very hard for me. Over time, i feel my body becoming very stiff and cold. This is how death feels like huh? 

I see the figure that terrorize me from the corner of my eyes, with a more shocked expression put on his face. I smirked at him saying in my mind, “Well, what you see is exactly what you’re gonna get.” His face become filled with terror, and he disappear. He was replaced by someone… that looks exactly like you. The figure looks mourning over me and then smirk. The seconds i see him, i was pulled back to the darkness.

.

.

.

It’s the 15th of August at noon. Rio sat in his room looking at the sky, muttering something under his breath while holding up a cat that cradles in his arms.

“I failed again didn’t i?” Tears form from his eyes and started to drip from it. He couldn’t save Yuuto… again. A figure that looks a lot like him, except for the skin which is very pale, sprung out from the corners of his room and smirk at him.

“How useless you are.” The figure said with a mocking tone in his voice while saying that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It's Shiroi.
> 
> Yes, I'm not kidding about how i finished this fic at 2 am. Someone please take my ungodly hour writing privileges or i will make something like this again but with another song. So yeah, a fic that symbolized my hiatus on writing is finally over. I will make more RioYuu/YuuRio stuff in the future.
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, you can find me in twitter @sacredshiroi or my insta @shiromichidesu
> 
> Can someone yeet me? Please?


End file.
